


Flufftember #13

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: Flufftember prompts:Barisi+Rollins - Barba and Carisi taking care of Rollins after inviting her into their bed
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Flufftember 2020





	Flufftember #13

“Guess I ain’t as young as I used to be,” Rollins said. She was mostly joking, although there was a dose of real embarrassment beneath the words. Her skin was still tingling, peppered with goosebumps as the perspiration slowly cooled and dried. She should be nearly ready to drift off into sleep, happy and sated, but things had taken an unexpected turn.

Barba offered her a crooked smile, both reassuring and sympathetic. “Happens to the best of us,” he said, and she couldn’t help but laugh. He was sitting naked on the bed, one leg stretched out and the other bent so his ankle was under the opposite knee. He had her leg across his thighs and was slowly, calmly massaging the cramp from her calf. She could feel her muscle continuing to jump and twitch against his warm fingers, but the majority of the pain had eased. 

She was propped against several pillows, angled high enough that she was afforded an unobstructed view of him. The dark curls on his chest were glistening with sweat, and the hair on his head—considerably salted with gray, these days—was damp and stuck to his forehead. She felt a moment of disbelief that she was allowed to see him like this: relaxed, perfectly at ease in his own skin, soft and open and kind. She’d been attracted to him from the first moment she’d seen him, but it had been a relief to discover that under the beautiful exterior was a man of integrity, intelligence, and generosity. 

She opened her mouth to tell him that her leg was feeling better, but before she could say anything Carisi came breezing back into the room with his hands full of rattling bottles of over-the-counter drugs.

“Got stuff for pain, whatever you want, Advil, Tylenol, Aleve,” he said as he set the bottles on the bedside table next to her, “and here’s some Bengay,” he added, tossing the tube onto the bed beside Barba’s leg. “Do you need an ice pack? Or a doctor?”

“It’s just a little leg cramp,” she said.

“Here, you should hydrate,” he answered, grabbing the glass of water from the nightstand and bending over her. He brushed her sweaty hair back from her forehead and tipped the glass toward her lips.

“I can manage to drink on my own,” she assured him with a small laugh as she took the glass. 

She looked him over: his hair was a mess, sticking in every direction. His eyes were wide and bright, alert and watchful but maybe a tad frantic. His cheeks were pink, and he was flushed to mid-chest. He’d pulled on a pair of boxers, but they did nothing to hide his noticeable erection, and she felt a stab of guilt that her cramp had brought things crashing to a halt before he’d finished. Out of the three of them, he was the only one—and it didn’t help her guilt to know that he wouldn’t complain.

“Right, sure,” he said, fidgeting for a moment as he watched her drink. “Do you need anything else? What can I do?” He held up a finger. “Warm washcloth,” he said before she could answer, but she stopped him before he could rush from the room again.

“Sonny, breathe,” she said. “I’m fine, I swear.” She set the glass aside. “Barba’s almost got it feeling like nothing happened.” She was going to add a joke about pretending nothing _had_ happened, but she swallowed the words. She knew her embarrassment was misplaced; the last thing they wanted was for her to feel guilty or uncomfortable.

“He’s good with his hands,” Carisi said, shooting Barba a wink that made Barba chuckle quietly. Carisi hesitated for a moment longer before turning to sit on the bed beside Rollins’s hip. He laid a hand on her thigh and reached out with the other to tuck her hair behind her ear. “Well, just take it easy, alright, as soon as he’s done I’ll help you get cleaned up. I can make something to eat?”

She laughed with a touch of exasperation and looked to Barba for assistance.

“He can get a little mother-hennish,” Barba told her. His tone was matter-of-fact, but his expression was full of affection as he looked at the other man.

“Sorry,” Carisi said with a sheepish smile.

“No one’s complaining,” Barba said softly. He lifted his chin a little and pursed his lips, and Carisi immediately leaned over Rollins’s legs to kiss him. “Sometimes I’m tempted to fake a cramp just so you’ll take care of me,” Barba murmured, planting another kiss on Carisi’s lips before drawing back to smirk at him.

“Mm,” Carisi said, following him to kiss the smirk from his lips. “Like you need an excuse.”

“Speaking of taking care of things,” Barba said, casting a pointed glance toward Carisi’s lap.

“Eh,” the younger man answered with a shrug that wasn’t quite as careless at it seemed. He smiled at Rollins, giving her thigh a gentle caress. “How you feelin?”

“Between the two of you, a girl could get used to this,” she said. She carefully drew her leg from Barba’s hands, flexing her toes to make sure her muscles weren’t going to spasm again. “But he’s right, let’s get you taken care of.”

Carisi opened his mouth to object but was distracted by Barba unfolding his leg and crawling toward the head of the bed. Carisi took the opportunity to admire the sight of Barba’s backside—and then front when Barba flopped over beside Rollins on the pillows. Barba and Rollins cast each other a quick smile before turning their gazes toward Carisi, who was staring with unabashed appreciation at the sight of them lying shoulder to shoulder, naked bodies shining enticingly.

“Come on, Sonny, don’t argue with our guest,” Barba said, pitching his voice low and silky because he knew exactly what effect that tone always had on Carisi. “It’s our responsibility to make sure she’s happy.” He looked at Rollins, smiling as he leaned over to press a kiss to her lips. “Are you happy?” he asked. 

Her eyes twinkling with shared amusement, she looked at Carisi, dragging her gaze from his boxers to his face. “I could be happier,” she allowed, and Carisi’s face split into a grin.


End file.
